Pure hell
by MsETBlack
Summary: Vanessa has a thing for Zac. Zac has a thing for Vanessa. Zacgets a new girlfriend. Chelsea. She turnes EVERYONE, except Mo against Vanessa. Vanessa is getting far worse, depressed.. Will this get to far? Wil lZac realize his mistake.. and be able to her?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except Chelsea.**

**( Vanessa is the person that tells it all. )**

It was all a lie. Everything. Friends forever, I'll always be there by your side. All because of her. I thought of them as my friends. But when High school musical finished and Zac had a girlfriend. I didn't know what to do. Except one thing. It was the only way. Anyway. This is my story.

''Hey V!'' Zac said on the other line. I giggled

''Hey Zac! Nice that you come home today. '' I said.

''Yeah, you know I got a surprise for all of you!'' He said. I thought it was a good surprise.

''Really? '' I said.

''Yeah, but I gotta go, bye.'' He said and hung up. A few hours later we were all at the airport excited to meet Zac after he has done shooting Hairspray. I saw him. My heart stopped. He was so hot But something was wrong. Next to him a brown haired girl, in my length walked. They were holding hands. I took a deep breath. Smooth Vanessa, to never tell him, I thought.

''Hey guys!'' Zac said and run to hug everyone. I smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged me longer then anyone. Cough cough, someone behind him said.

''Oh right. Guys, this is my girlfriend Chelsea.'' He said and smiled. We all said hi and smiled to her. There was something not right with this girl. And I just knew it. Monique thought so too, I saw how she scanned Chelsea. She had boots that went to the knees, dark blue jeans, an t-shirt with hearts on it and a Armani leather jacket.

''There is something wrong with this girl, and I can feel it.'' Monique whispered in my ears. I nodded. Zac looked so happy. I wish I could make him that happy. A week later, Chelsea was one in the gang. She loved to talk to Ashley like they were best friends and she had Lucas and Corbin as big brothers already. Vanessa was in her room when a knock on the door came. She opened and there stood an angry Chelsea.

''Uh.. Hello Chelsea. Come on in. '' I said and she walked right in.

''I don't know what your problem is, but you better keep away from me and Zac.'' She said and looked me deeply in the eyes.

''What do you mean?'' I said confused. I knew exactly what she meant. It seemed like everyone knew.

''Oh you know what I'm talking about. Keep away or hell will come. And you know what, maybe you could just keep away from all of the gang.'' She said and smiled.

''What? They are my best friends, never!'' I said and now I was angry.

''Best friends? Not for long. TOODLES.'' She said and walked out. I called Mo and she came to my room.

''And she just said that?'' Monique said, kind off shocked. The last few days Chelsea had been an angel.

''That girl has something up and I know it.'' I said and looked worried at Monique. At the same time, I was right.

''Hey hun, you look down.'' Zac said and walked to Chelsea.

''I don't like Vanessa.'' She sad and looked at him He froze.

''Vanessa is my best friend!'' he said starting to get angry.

''But she said stupid things. '' Chelsea said and looked down. Zac sat down and hugged her.

''What? What did she say?'' He said worried. Vanessa was a nice girl, he knew it.

''She said stupid things about you, and all the other ones. That you were idiots and she just stick with you because you make her famous and rich.'' Chelsea said. She started fake crying.

''What? Vanessa would never say that!'' Zac said. He walked and called everyone except Vanessa. Monique that was with Vanessa, told her she would be right back. They all had a little meeting in Zac's and Chelsea's room.

''NO WAY! SHE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!'' Corbin said and got up.

''But she did.'' Chelsea said, and fake sobbed and sniffed.

''My V would never say that.'' Ashley whispered.

''Let's go ask her then.'' Lucas said.

'' I promise, she said those things. '' Chelsea said again and looked up.

''You are lying.'' Monique said as it was end of discussion.

''Mo?! How could you say that to my girlfriend?'' Zac said angry.

''I don't think V would ever say that kind of things. '' Mo said easy.

''Let's go ask her, as Lucas said.'' Zac said. They all went to my room and knocked on my door. We started fighting. They did not believe! How could it turn out this way? I thought they trusted me. But only Monique did. The week went by and nobody talked to me except Mo. It was hell. Pure hell.

**Liking it so far? Review ******


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except Chelsea.**

**( Vanessa is the person that tells it all. )**

'' I cant believe they were my best friends Mo.'' I said as I cried on Monique's shoulder.

''They will come to their sense Vanessa, they will see the real Chelsea someday.'' Monique said as she hugged me.

''Yeah someday. When is someday? Five thousand years from now. '' I said and started sobbing. Monique hugged me. She walked to Ashley's room. They all were going to have a night. Without me of course. I said it was okay, I didn't want to destroy everything for Monique either. I just stayed home and watched comedy movies. She's the man, American pie and Wedding crashers. I could hear how much they laughed. I did just hear Mo chuckle, and Chelsea's big fake laugh was biggest of them all. I just continued eating candy, chips and drank cola. I fell asleep in the couch. I heard a loud knock on the door, as was wide awake. I went to open and I got a slap.

'Ouuch. What was that for?'' I said I looked up and saw Ashley.

''You bitch! I can't believe you did that?'' She said. What was she talking about?

''What the hell are you talking about?'' I asked confused as I saw Zac coming.

''First you said that I was a lousy singer and you had no idea how I could get a contract! Then you said I looked fake.'' She screamed at me. What was she talking about?

''WHAT? I never said that.'' I protested.

''Oh yes you did. And you said you can't believe how anyone can think I'm hot, cause I look like a 50-year old man who lays in the couch and drinks beer all the time.'' Zac said. I saw Monique came running.

''YOU BITCH!'' Chelsea screamed and came and punched me HARD in the stomach I lost my breathe and fell. Ashley gasped. And Monique came to my rescue.

''WHAT THE HELL! GET OUT OF HERE AND IF YOU PUNCH HER AGAIN I'LL CALL SECURITY, OR BETTER YET KICK YOUR ASS! '' Monique screamed too Chelsea. Angry was burning in both of their eyes.

''What? You don't dare. ''She said.

''OH, yes I do! Especially if you hurt my best friend again. Now. GO!'' She screamed.

''I don't believe you Monique. Vanessa had said shit about all of us, INCLUDING you. '' Lucas and Corbin said and looked shocked.

'Oh, don't say that to me, she is all full of SHIT.'' Monique said. I was still lying on the ground, gasping for air.

''Oh.'' Monique turned around and helped a crying me out. I could not stand up I just fell again.

''Oh girl, c'mon let's get you to bed.'' Monique said and tried to help me out but I couldn't breathe. They all still stood their, watching me, not knowing what to do.

''She is a bitch. She said you were a geek Monique, and fat. And you are helping her. '' Chelsea said.

''Yeah right, and you going to win an Oscar someday.'' Monique said sarcastic. Monique tried to get me up again. But I cried so hard, and I could still not breathe. She sat down next to me and hugged me and breathed with me.

'Breath out, and in.'' She said. I was sobbing and crying as hard as ever.

''Oh walk away from here, there is nothing to see. Just your ex best friend.'' Monique said and looked at them. They walked away. This happened many nights more, for two months. Monique was strong by my side, and started to get tired of being friends with both. They were angry that she was with me, and Monique took it hard. I said she could hang out with them .I was often by my own. A piece of my heart was missing, and I could not find it again. I don't need this. They don't need me.'' I said a night, when they were all hanging at Ashley's room.

'' I don't want to have this anymore. I don't need this anymore.'' I said to myself and walked to the kitchen. I took a knife.

'' Were does it hurt the most? The heart. But I can't do that.'' I said. I took the knife and started to bleed on the arms. I started too feel good. I didn't think of anything else then the pain in my arms. I lay down the knife and went to the bathroom to take razors. Oh, this felt so much better. I soon fell asleep at the bathroom floor. I later woke up of laughs from the room a bit from me. Ashley's. I looked around. OH MY GOD! What have I done? What have I turned into? Then I remembered the feeling. I started punching myself on the cheeks. Then I hit my head in the mirror. The hotel went quiet. Or at least this floor.

''Did you hear that?'' Ashley asked.

''Oh it was probably a cat or something.'' Corbin said and they continued watching the movie.

I can't do this. I have to get Monique. But she is at Ashley's! Whatever. Without cleaning I just took a hoddie, but you could see the blood throw the shirt. My whole head was bleeding. I did not feel good I looked down so Ashley wouldn't see. I knocked on her door. She opened and went quiet.

''What do you want?'' She asked angry. I cried a bit.

''C-c-can I talk to Monique?'' I asked and continued looking down.

''Whatever. MO IT'S FOR YOU.'' She sc reamed. Monique came and saw me.

''V, what's wrong? '' She asked. I keep looking down.

''Mo. I'm sick. I hit my head in the mirror with purpose.'' I whispered. Mo stared at me. And then looked at my arms.

''Look at me Vanessa.'' I kept looking down.

''Look at me, I said.'' Monique said. I looked up. Monique eyes widened as she started to get teary. She saw how it was pouring blood everywhere, my nose, and my mouth.

''WHAT THE HELL!'' She screamed.

''Mo, Is everything okay?'' Corbin screamed.

''WHY?! '' She screamed too me.

''What?''' Corbin thought he screamed to him.

''NOT TO YOU, CORBIN. '' She screamed back.

''Why Vanessa?'' She whispered.

''Who is it? '' Zac asked Ashley.

''Uh. Vanessa'' She whispered.

''WHAT? HOW DARE SHE COME HERE!'' Chelsea screamed and started walking. Mo was hugging me, still at Ashley's door. She was all bloody, as she was Chelsea was up from the couch. She walked there.

''You do not come here, you have done enough.''' She said to Chelsea who was on the way.

''Monique? What..'' Lucas asked.

'' OH DON'T ASK! I AM TIRED OF THIS.'' Monique said.

''WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! '' Ashley screamed back.

''Oh you have done enough.'' Monique said.

''What is that suppose to mean?'' Zac and Chelsea said, both angry.

''Oh, you wonder what I'm talking about?'' She said back. Oh my, she was angry.

''VANESSA! COME HERE!'' Monique screamed back.

''Oh, of course she has something to do with this.'' Corbin said.

''No..'' I said loud.

''OH COME HERE, VANESSA. LET ME SHOW THEM.'' She screamed. I walked slowly there. Now you could clearly see the blood on my arms through the shirt.

''She has red arms.'' Chelsea said. I looked down so they didn't see my face.

''Oh you bitch.'' Monique said.

'' DON'T SAY THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND!'' Zac screamed back.

''L-L-let's just go Mo.'' I stuttered.

''I'm going to show them.'' Monique said.

''Show us what?'' Ashley said.

''This.'' Monique said and with that she took of my hat and showed them my face. They all looked at me, eyes widened.

''Yeah, That BANG we all heard, that was Vanessa.'' Monique said.

''Oh, was she in an accident?'' Chelsea said, clearly not caring.

''No. She hit her head in her mirror.'' Monique said.

''W-w-what? '' Corbin asked. He was walking to me. I went behind Mo.

''No.'' I said.

''She hit her head in the mirror? '' Lucas asked, surprised. Ashley was on the verge of crying. They could all se me clearly. They looked at my arms. Monique showed them that too.

''This is all your fault. '' Monique said and looked at Chelsea.

''WHAT? I DIDN'T DO THAT SILLY THINGS TO HER!'' Chelsea screamed. My face went pale and so did Monique's. She walked to her.

''Don't you call that silly! THAT IS.. THAT IS! '' She screamed and slapped Chelsea.

'' GO TO HELL! '' She screamed.

''Why?'' Ashley asked and looked at me. I cried.

''Maybe it is cause she has guilt from what she said.'' Chelsea said easy.

''Yeah..'' Lucas said unconvinced.

''Oh, you still believe I said it?'' I asked them. My teeth were red. I started to feel sick.

''I'm just going to go Mo, they obviously don't care about other human beings life.'' I said and walked of. But stopped.

''Oh my..'' I said. Monique turned around.

''She is still a bitch.'' Chelsea said. The others didn't know what to think. I started puking blood. I ran.

'' VANESSA. WAIT! '' Monique screamed as she went to my hotel room. She took care of me the next few days, not leaving my sight. All the knifes, all that I could possibly hurt myself with, was gone. Monique had hidden it in her own room. And all the razors were gone. I didn't feel any better. I was a reason for Monique's pain too. They did talk too her but not as they used too. Monique told me it wasn't like it used too be. I was sleeping when Monique was in Ashley's room. Chelsea wasn't there.

**POOR VANESSA ;( Just so you know, I am not going to make this story to long. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except Chelsea, the bitch.**

**Monique's P.O.V**

''So, which movie are we going to see?'' Ashley asked. Everyone except Vanessa and Chelsea was here. I was sad. I trusted that Vanessa wouldn't hurt herself in a while, at least. I had hidden everything she had that she could possibly do to herself. And, she was mostly asleep everyday.

''I don't know.'' Corbin said. Zac was lost in his own thoughts.

''So.. Uhm.. Monique, how is Vanessa?'' Lucas asked nervously. We never brought Vanessa up. Lucas was looking down. Corbin coughed; the popcorn had been stuck in his throat. Ashley looked at Lucas. Zac just looked everywhere. Vanessa wasn't fine.

''She is not good.'' I said easy. Everyone looked at me.

''Anymore broken mirrors?'' Corbin asked. First I thought it was a joke, but I could see he was serious.

''No. I've taken all the knifes, razors and other possible things she could hurt herself with. I talked about you once do, a week after the mirror accident, about what we did. It was close that she broke her plasma TV. She was on the verge of jumping in too it, but I caught her right in time. Well, she isn't eating. I have to feed her. It isn't nice cause she spits it out. Until I have to hold her until she swallows. And also, she has to watch Titanic everyday or she'll go nuts. '' I said. It was hard saying it all. They al looked chocked and sad. I could see it in their eyes.

''She.. tried to j-j-j-ump on the t-t-t-v?'' Ashley hesitated. I nodded and looked down. We heard a scream.

''Vanessa!'' I said and jumped out. They all just looked a it shocked but then got up and slowly followed. They watched when I walked into Vanessa's and now mine, room.

''VANESSA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'' I screamed. The gang looked worried.

''WHERE'S TITANIC?! I CAN'T FIND TITANIC! I HAVE TO HAVE TITANIC!!!!!!!'' She screamed. They were all shocked.

''It can't be that good?'' Corbin whispered. They walked slowly and then they saw crazy Vanessa running around throwing everything in the room around.

''CALM DOWN!'' I screamed.

''NOOO, I HAVE TO HAVE TITANIC!'' She screamed until she ran in the toilet and slipped and hit the toilet locket.

''OH MY! '' I screamed and Ashley gasped.

''Are you alright?'' I asked as I helped Vanessa up. She looked a bit dizzy.

''I just need my titanic.'' She started crying and I knew they wondered why Titanic was so important. But it was like her drug.

''I think It already is in the DVD player, honey.'' I said easy. Vanessa looked shocked.

''I'm an idiot.'' She said. Then I put on titanic as she snuggled up in the couch. I walked out and saw the gang just standing there.

''Geeeeeeeeeeeeez!'' Corbin said out of nowhere. I looked mad at him.

''You guys have nothing to do here, cause you are all just in her nightmares, not in her real life. Just go and we will watch a movie. '' I said angry. I started walking and they followed me. We ended up watching White Chicks. Even do I hate that movie. We all heard someone mumbled outside.

''I still haven't figured it out.. Why? Why? It is because she knew i was for the best? No, she loved Jack.'' I recognized the voice.

''VANESSA! You can't jsut walk out.'' I said as I ran outside.

''Oh, I jsut wanted some snacks. I promise Mo. If I do something else, you can take Titanic away from me.'' Vanessa said. I looked at her suspicious, but I felt like it was the truth. I nodded and she walked off.

''What was that all about? '' Corbin asked confused.

''For the talking, I had no idea. But she was going to get snacks.'' I said. They all nodded. They wanted to ask me why I let her go, but they didn't.

**A bit of everyone. Short chapter I know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything except Chelsea, the bitch. I uploaded a few chapters todays, please review:) **

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

Knock on the door. Monique was sleeping. One more knock, but I'm tired. Whatever. I went to open the door.

''Well, good morning!'' A cheerful voice said.

''Uhhhhh?'' I asked with ice cream in the mouth. Chelsea stood there smiling proud over her self. I had no idea why.

''Just wanted to drop this off.'' She said as she dropped a photo, almost on my foot. Then she walked of. I looked at it. There was a photo of the whole cast and crew. I started crying silent. It stood ''Nothing can do us apart, cause we are stronger then that.'' Oh boy, we were wrong. I saw down on the couch, watching E! News. Or more listening. I just watched at the picture.

Vanessa started talking to herself, thinking that no one heard her.

''Why? Why did this have to happen too me? Was I too late to say to Zac that I love him? Oh man. I remember that dream. When Zac and me was on a beach. And I said to him; if this is a dream, don't ever let me wake up. If I'm awake don't ever late me fall asleep. But it was a dream. And now I'm living the nightmare.'' I said to myself, as I started sobbing and crying. Monique hugged me.

''I'm going down to get breakfast. You stay here.'' She said and I nodded as I started to think of memories.

**Flashback**

''_I'm not wearing that.'' Corbin said._

''_Oh yes you are! You picked dare!'' Lucas screamed. He was laughing so hard._

''_Yes Corbin. To dare when it's Vanessa's choice, is never a good one!'' Zac said as he tried to breath and not laugh._

''_Well, put it on then!'' Monique squealed. Ashley was laughing so hard that she was crying._

''_Hey guys, save it. We have to breath and prepare to laugh when he is in it.'' I said easy._

''_Okay..'' Corbin mumbled. We played truth or dare and Corbin picked dare and I dared him to dress up. Corbin came out. We all SCREAMED and laughed._

''_CAMERA!'' Zac screamed. Ashley quickly took a photo, as Corbin was about to murderer her. He was in a pink pair of leggings, my stiletto boots, and one of Monique's dresses._

''_OH MY GOD!'' Lucas screamed, as he couldn't stop laughing. We all laughed in half an hour while Corbin just stood there._

**New flashback**

''_No Zac.'' I said as Zac looked at me._

''_Why not?'' He protested._

''_I look horrible!'' I explained._

''_WHAT? You always look fine, V! '' He told me. I blushed a bit. He started pouting._

''_But Zac. OH, don't pout at mee!! But Zac, I can't go out like this. I am deadly serious'' I said again. Zac then lift me up and started walking to his car._

''_NO ZAAC! LET ME DOWN!'' I said as I tried to kick myself out of his arms even do I loved being in them._

''_We are going. He put me in the seat and I was too tired to protest._

''_We have had no Zac-Vanessa-time and we are going to have some!'' He said and smiled at me. I loved that smile. I looked in his blue eyes. When you looked in too them, you could NOT resist._

''_Alright, but it better be good food there, cause I'm hungry!'' I said and looked smiling at him._

''_Well, we aren't going to a restaurant!'' He said and smiled as he started driving._

''_WHAT! But I'm hungry.'' I said and looked shocked. He laughed at me._

''_Don't worry, you'll love it.'' He said and drove of. We were driving for a while until Zac told me to close my eyes._

''_Why?'' I asked suspicious. _

''_Surprise!'' He said and smiled at me. I closed my eyes and then he drove a bit more and then I could hear the ocean. He started walking and he was all the time holding his hands in front of my eyes. We start walking up, like on a hill or something._

''_Zac, I'm starting to be worried. Were are we?'' I asked quickly. He then showed me it. I gasped._

''_OH MY GOD!'' I squealed. We were on a mountain, it was over the water. It wasn't windy, but it was a bit cold. At the top, and as near the water. Or well, it wasn't near the water, but at the end of the little mountain was a blanket and candles. Then there was a basket and food on the blanket. It was a picnic, under the moon and the stars. _

''_You like it?'' He asked happy._

''_Like it? I LOVE IT!'' I jumped on him and hugged him tight. _

**End of flashback**

I sat there a while, thinking of all the times with them. Many with Ashley and Monique. And Corbin and Lucas, as they are very overprotective. When Lucas saved me from a guy who was getting very close and Zac almost killed him with his eyes. I hate my life. It all sucks. I miss my friends. I don't have that much. Except my family, Alexa and Monique. But me and Alexa kind off drifted away as High School Musical. I really missed her.

''Hey girl, ready for some breakfast?'' Monique said and I nodded. She smiled at me.

''PANCAKES!'' She squealed. I couldn't see it but Ashley saw me and Mo dancing around and playing that the pancakes were god. Monique ad left the door open.

''Oh my god the pancakes.'' Monique said and we giggled.

''Chelsea was here.'' I said. She frowned.

''She just dropped the picture of us.. You know that one that is Ashley's? Guess Ashley didn't want it anymore.'' I said and looked down. Ashley gasped but we couldn't hear it. Ashley ran to her room, and she could not find the picture. She didn't know why she was sad, Vanessa had said those things about her. Right? Ashley didn't know anything about anything right now.

''Monique. I'm sorry.'' I whispered.

''For what?'' Monique looked surprised.

''For ruining your friendship with the others. I think I should just go home. I mean, it's no reason staying here!'' I said and looked into Monique's eyes. They were shining with tears.

She moved closed to me and hugged me.

''This is not your fault at all. They are so selfish and stupid. I don't know what's wrong with them.'' She said. We talked about random things, as Monique was going to Zac's room and I was going to watch Titanic.

Monique's P.O.V

I walked in too Zac's room and saw that they were all in the couch watching TV. Chelsea too. Oh great, the bitch is back, I mumbled to myself, so no one could hear.

**At least one or two chapters left!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything except Chelsea, the bitch.**

**Monique's P.O.V**

''Hey.'' I said. They all said Hi, except Chelsea. She looked a bit upset, but She was sitting next to Zac, or actually in his lap.

''What are we going to do today?'' Corbin asked. It was silent for a while.

''How about go out and eat?'' Ashley suggested.

''No, we've done that so many times.'' Zac said, obviously tired.

''How about watch some movies?'' Chelsea said. She had no idea what they could do.

''We always do that too.'' I said coldly.

''I want to do something unusual, something crazy.'' Zac said.

''Like what?'' Corbin asked. They were silent for a very long time.

''Vanessa always came up with the crazy ideas.'' Lucas said, just like that. They all could feel the wind, even do they were inside. Or, they were probably just imagining it.

''Not so strange they were crazy.'' Chelsea said and chuckled.

''At least they were fun.'' I said coldly again.

''Well, Vanessa is not here, is she? She is just some bitch that said mean things about ya'all. But I have no idea why she said them too me. Or why she said them.'' Chelsea said coldly.

''Uh-huh.'' I said and looked away.

''How about we just order some pizza and play some games?'' Ashley said, feeling the tension.

''Sounds good to me.'' Corbin said and Zac nodded.

''Whatever.'' I said.

They player truth or dare a couple of times. They didn't laugh that much, but a little. The one that laughed the most were Chelsea.

''So Zac, truth or dare?'' I asked Zac.

''Truth.'' He said easy.

''So.. Uhm. Who was the last person you had picnic with?'' I asked him. He started to blush. Everyone noticed and suddenly it got more interesting.

''Well.. It was.. Uh... It was.. V-v-vanessa...'' He stuttered.

''WHAT? WERE YOU ON A DATE?!'' Chelsea said. I knew all bout this, so I thought I could bring that up. I had an evil smile on my face. Lucky for me, no one saw it cause they all looked shocked at Zac.

''Well... It wasn't a-a-a da-t-t-e... It was like.. Friendly.. You know?'' He said nervously.

''Oh, well. You were dumb then darling.'' Chelsea said, obviously just forget about it all. Zac smiled a little smile, not true at all and Chelsea started kissing him passionately. We all looked away disgusted.

''Not in front of us, man.'' Corbin said.

''Oh, sorry.'' Chelsea giggled. They all looked at her weird.

''Whatever.'' Lucas said.

''Moving on with the game!'' Ashley said quickly.

**Meanwhile with Vanessa / Vanessa's P.O.V**

I could hear a giggle from the room and before that I could hear a raised voice. Guess they are having fun, huh? That's good for Monique. She deserves it. After all she does for me, and done. I'm just trouble. And in that moment I realized something. Something I had too do.

**Cliffy ha? Not that much. Well, a few chapters left. Like two or something. Making the story a BIT longer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything except Chelsea, the bitch.**** Well. And I did make this whole story up.**

Friends are unique. They are there whenever you need them; they will always do anything for you. I had that. It had all disappeared because of Chelsea. Sometimes I wonder if I did something wrong, I knew they thought I said all those things. But I don't get it. They said forever and all that kind of stuff. I was only right about Monique. The others.. Oh my god. I never thought I could be so wrong about something. But I was. Double up. No TRIPLE up. It all just took a drastic turn. I did things I never thought I did. I mean. My giggle. Everyone always recognized, or knew me cause of my giggle. And I was almost always happy and cheerful. Jumping around, a bit crazy. Almost always I was the one that made people do crazy but funny things. Or I came up with crazy ideas. They said I was never boring. They told me everything, and I never kept a secret away from them. Except that I was in love with Zac. They never knew that. Or, Zac never knew that. I had told Monique and Ashley, and Lucas and Corbin just knew it. They thought it was so obvious. You know, I always used to read fairytales. Cinderella, and all that kind of things. Read books, watched movies. And now I know that never happens in reality, I guess. At least not for me. It was all a lie, really. I mean, even the true stories, had good endings. Okay, maybe not ALL of them, but most of them. I haven't watched that many, cause I always cry in them. This is life, and I don't really know what it is all about anymore. I mean family. That is a good sign if you have a good family. A good sign for a good life. Well, that was wrong. My family is the best I've ever had. Or ever will have. They always support me and so on. But it can't be one reason f for a good life. I mean friends, is also one of the most important. That thing was something I was sure about, that I had. But I only had a few at home, not that close. And Monique. Ashley and I did everything together. We were closer then Alexa and me too. Alexa and me drifted apart, because of our busy schedules, mostly mine. I thought I had friends, you know. Thought I was safe. But I clearly wasn't. That is why I need to do this. This needs to be done. They can't have me as a burden anymore, I'm not good! I'm like a disease. I'm bad. Just bad, I have to. Yes I have too.

**Oh noooo. This is bad. Sorry For the short chapter, but you see, if you didn't get it its like Vanessa is telling us. But she is more talking to herself, I guess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything except Chelsea, the bitch.**** Well. And I did make this whole story up.**

Vanessa was running. She was running in the rain. It wasn't far from here. There it is! She started running against it.

''Just go in and grab a jacket, Mo.'' Ashley said. They were going out to buy some ice cream, all of them of course.

''Alright, I'll hurry.'' Monique said as she walked in.

''Vanessa, I'm just going to get some ice cream.'' Monique said. No answer.

''Vanessa? Are you sleeping already?'' Monique asked surprised. She walked to the bathroom and everywhere and last to the bedroom. She saw four letters on the bed. One for her, Stella, Vanessa's Mom Gina and Vanessa's dad Greg.

''Oh god..'' She whispered. She opened her letter and started reading it.

_Hey Girl!_

_You are probably freaking out right now, I'm so sorry. But I was thinking. I now that I love you more then anything, you have been the best friend I could ever wish for. But this is something I have to do. You know what. These latest months have been __**pure hell**__ for me. But you have been the one who has been up late at night, hugging me, comforting me when I cry. I seriously would be nothing without you, Monique! I'll never forget you. And I clearly hope, you won't forget about me. You see the other letters? Please give them to my family. And tell Ashley that she was my best friend, but clearly didn't know herself good. At least not these past months. Tell Corbin that he don't dare to do anything with his cool hair, and that he still has to be the over protective brother of you all. Tell Lucas that he is the best brother you could wish for, and that he don't have to stop writing his crazy songs. I'm giggling and crying now. And for last. Tell Zac that he was the huge love of my life, even if it is too late for him too know it. That I'll always carry every moment he and I shared together. Every laugh, everything. And I wont forget the time with all you guys. And for you Monique, don't change a thing about you. Your personality is perfect Monique. Monique Coleman and Vanessa Hudgens, is forever. Tell Zac that he still has my heart. And by the way, don't forget to make that Chelsea bitch suffer. I hope she isn't going to tell more lies when I can't defend myself._

_Much Love_

_Xoxo_

_Vanessa, baby V. _

''NO!'' Monique screamed. She cried. She had never cried this much before. She ran out but didn't make it too far before Corbin grabbed her.

''What are you doing?'' He asked confused.

''What are you crying for?'' Ashley asked worried. Monique didn't answer. She walked to Chelsea and slapped her not once, not twice but three times.

''WHAT THE HELL!'' She screamed.

''WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'' Zac asked angry.

''Friends.. FRIENDS. And still. She wasn't angry.. Save..'' Monique said between her sobs.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Lucas asked confused.

''IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'' She screamed.

''What?'' Asked a more confused Corbin.

''I'm sorry! But it is! But mostly that bitch!!'' Monique said and pointed at Chelsea.

''Oh man, has this something to do with Vanessa? AGAIN?'' Chelsea spotted back angry.

''DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!'' Monique screamed ready to kick Chelsea's ass, but Corbin held her back.

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?'' He screamed.

''WHAT WE'VE DONE TO YOU?!'' Lucas screamed.

''YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!'' She screamed back.

''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!'' Zac screamed. Monique took the letter out of her pocket and gave it to Corbin.

''Read it. Loud!'' She ordered. He nodded confused and started reading. Monique just cried more and more.

''Now you know. And because of this fight, I might be too late.'' Monique said and ran off.

''What does that letter mean?'' Ashley asked confused. Chelsea didn't know what to say.

'' She wasn't angry.. At all we done she wasn't that angry at us. '' Lucas said confused.

Chelsea ran off.

''What the hell?'' Zac said but he didn't have the energy to run after her.

''But still. What does that letter mean?! '' Ashley asked again, now getting upset.

''It.. No way.. It can't be..'' Lucas said then his face went pale.

''WHAT?!'' Corbin yelled.

''It.. It was like Vanessa was saying goodbye..'' He whispered.

''Goodbye? What is she moving home again or something?'' Asked a very confused Corbin.

''No.. She's leaving this world.'' Lucas said and meets all their eyes.

''NOOOOO!'' Zac screamed and started running. They followed him but he stopped.

''Were to go?'' He asked confused.

**Meanwhile with Monique**

I'm almost there. I am almost there! Monique kept running until she got to a bridge. There was no cars under it, because the way was shut off. She stopped to breath. She didn't see anything because of the fog. She looked back and saw Lucas, Corbin, and Zac & Ashley running.

''WHAT NOW?!'' Monique screamed.

''Is it.. Does she mean?'' Ashley said between sobs and breaths.

''YES! SHE MEANS SUICIDE!'' Monique screamed. Now their face went pale and they all started to get teary.

''Probably at that bridge.'' Monique said and pointed it out. She started running but Zac was faster. They all stopped. On the bridge, on the railing was Vanessa, crying.

''NO!'' Ashley and Monique screamed. Vanessa looked back.

''Please.. PLEASE!'' Zac screamed. She mouthed an I am sorry.

''Don't... PLEASE!'' Zac screamed as he started to cry a bit.

''Don't do this.. Please! I can't be without you! I.. I LOVE YOU TOO!'' He screamed. Vanessa knew it was the truth. But her heart was already gone.

''I'm sorry'' She whispered. They all screamed ''NOOOOO'' and ran to the railing. But they were too late. Vanessa jumped.

**DUNDUNDUUUN... I hate this. Don't you? You should know how shaky I was in the beginning, lol. So Vanessa jumped.. :'(DAMN! What next? Fuck Chelsea, right? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything except Chelsea, the bitch.**** Well. And I did make this whole story up.**

The pain was gone. It was all gone. She was free.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' Zac screamed. He ran to the railing and saw Vanessa laying down. He ran there with all the others after him. She had blood pouring down her head, her arm, leg and more looked broken. But nothing could be more broken then his and the others hearts.

''No.. No! Don't leave me!'' Zac said and ran to Vanessa's body. She didn't breathe. He took her in his arms he started crying helpless.

''Please.. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!'' He screamed like he thought she would wake up because of it. **(A/n awwwwwww! I'M KIND OFF ALMOST CRYING NO:'()**

''Don't leave me.. I'm sorry. DON'T LEAVE ME.. I love you! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME..'' He screamed. They were all crying like no time before. Ashley took up her cell phone and called 911.

_The grass was soft. She looked up and saw a blue sky and a huge warming sun._

''_Were am I?'' She asked herself. _

''_Didn't I die?'' She asked herself again. She saw a tall old lady walking to her. She had brown eyes, but white hair._

''_Hello there, young girl.'' She said to Vanessa. Vanessa looked confused._

''_Isn't the smell lovely? All this wonderful flowers.'' The old lady walked around smelling on all the flowers. Vanessa had never seen so much flowers, or even smelled suck a good smell in the air. It was fresh and smelled mostly roses, but lilies and all kinds of flowers. Vanessa could smell it forever or look at the flowers forever. But then she heard ''..I LOVE YOU!'' In her head and she screamed as she heard it was Zac's voice screaming into her head. Then she saw all the pictures of him and her together in her mind. _

''_Aa, you are seeing your love.'' The old lady said as Vanessa was running everywhere, but she couldn't find Zac. Then she stood outside in the rain. It was cold. Her white dress didn't get wet, she didn't get wet. She saw herself lying on the ground, no.. She was lying in Zac's arms. He was screaming WAKE UP and I LOVE YOU, to her. He was crying hard, you could hear he had hard to breath. She saw Ashley and Monique on the ground, Ashley screaming NOOOO all the time and Monique just saying ''This can't be happening..'' All over again. And Lucas just standing there, crying more then ever. Corbin just sitting on the ground crying and hugging himself. She just standing there watching them as they all move and go to Vanessa and say they are sorry._

''_Don't leave me.. Don't leave us.. PLEASE!'' Ashley begged as she lay her head on Vanessa's stomach. Vanessa could feel it. She felt that she started crying._

''_I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!'' Corbin screamed all over again. And again and again. _

''_This is all my fault.. I'm sorry little sister.. Don't leave us..'' Lucas said and grabs V's hand. She could feel that too. Now she saw all of them crying._

''_We are idiots. It's all of us fault.'' Corbin said between the sobs. _

''_Not Monique's.'' Ashley said. Monique was just.. Without an expression she just kept staring at V, like she was going to wake up any second._

''_This is what you have left behind. But this is not the worse part. You haven't seen your mom's reaction yet. Zac and your family's reaction are the worse.'' The old lady said. Vanessa was crying, feeling guilty._

''_This wasn't suppose to happen! Wait.. Who are you? How do you know all this?'' She asked looking at the old lady confused._

''_Oh dear, that is not important. I just do.'' The old lady said as an ambulance came and people came to take Vanessa away. But Zac didn't let her go and no one else did either._

''_Sir, we have to get her to the hospital.'' One of the men said. Zac let go. They just stood there watching the ambulance drive off. Then it all disappeared. Now they were in a hospital. They were all sitting on a couch, crying, just as much as before, if not more. They were two nurses, who tried to calm then down. But it didn't work at all. Vanessa then saw her. Him. And her. Her family. They all running with tears pouring down their cheeks._

''_WHAT HAPPENED?!'' Gina Hudgens screamed. They didn't say anything, they couldn't say anything._

''_WERE IS VANESSA?! WHAT HAPPENED?!'' Vanessa's sister Stella now screamed, the nurse, that had been told only what happen from when Vanessa jumped, not the before story told her family everything and that Vanessa didn't have much chance of survival at all because she already was dead when she was brought to the hospital. The media was outside the hospital, crazy to get in. Lucky for everyone, they had guards. _

''_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Gina Hudgens screamed and went down to the floor, or she fell down._

''_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! '' She screamed all over again. Vanessa was crying now to. Stella's face was pale._

''_This can't be happening.'' Stella said all over again. She then broke down crying hysterically. Greg Hudgens hugged Gina as he cried just as much as her, but silent. _

''_I don't want to live without her. I CAN'T!'' Stella screamed. She was crying so much. _

_Seeing all crying faces of the people she loved, her family mostly, and her friends did her cry even more. _

''_What have I done?'' She asked turning to the old lady._

''_You have given your own pain, to someone else.'' She said easy. _

''_WHAT?! I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO HAVE MY PAIN!!'' She screamed angry. _

''_I'm sorry dear, but that's what happened'' The old lady said, looking miserable._

''_NO. I didn't want this!'' Vanessa yelled._

''_Oh dear, you see. People die everyday. Some in diseases, some because they are old, some in accidents. You died because you wanted to. Life is a gift, and you should not take it away. You died when you could live, like all the people dying, want to. Do you understand? Life is all you get.'' The old lady explained. Vanessa was speechless. _

''_But you got a choice.'' He old lady said. Vanessa looked at her._

No. No. No. No. NO. That was Zac's mind right now. NO. They sat there for hours. Many hours. To many hours. They were all staring at nothing.

''Vanessa Hudgens?'' A male voice said. They all turned around quickly. Ashley so quick she almost fell out of the chair.

''Yes?'' Gina said worried.

''She is...''

**Wow woo. Didn't think I'd let ya go that easy? This is really sad don't you think ;( ? **

_**Vanessa had her choice you know? I mean.. I've been there. I've been suicidal once.. twixe.. three... actually four times. Because fo family, friends and loneliness. And you really can't feel what it'ls like until you are there. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything except Chelsea, the bitch.**** Well. And I did make this whole story up.**

''She is what?'' Stella asked worried.

''In a coma.'' The doctor said. They all let out a sigh of relief.

''BUT.'' The doctor said again.

''She isn't dead, but she is not good. She has a serious coma and she can be in it for a few weeks. If she doesn't respond in two months, we will pull the plug. And I'm sorry.. But it's possible that she just die in the coma.'' He doctor said sadly. Everyone looked sad again.

''C-c-an we see her?'' Ashley asked sobbing.

''Yes, you are free too see her.'' He said and walked away.

''You guys are her family, go first.'' Monique said. Stella nodded and they all walked to Vanessa's room. There were many tears and they all talked to her. First her mum, then her dad. But Stella wanted to talk with her alone.

'' Were is Stella?'' Ashley asked them. Zac couldn't say anything, he still cried.

''She wanted to talk to her alone.'' Gina said and sat down.

''Hi sis. Hope you are hearing this. You have to wake up, okay? Or I'll take all your saved money, I promise.'' Stella let out a little miserable laugh.''..You see. The world isn't what it should be if you aren't here. I'm not as I should be. I can't live without you. I love you too much Vanessa.'' Stella started sobbing. ''.. And you have to come back. Okay? I mean. I want to see you get married, and you have to see me get married! I mean, I really want to see you marry Zac and so. I mean, you'll get the cutest babies!'' Stella giggled a bit. ''.. Please, I love you. Don't leave me.'' Stella hugged Vanessa, even if it didn't go well. She then walked out to the others.

''You can see her now.'' She said and sat down.

''Zac, go.'' Corbin said.

''What? No! We should all go!'' Zac protested.

''Corbin is right; we'll come in a while. You can go first.'' Ashley said and Monique and Lucas nodded in agreement. Zac then walked in. The truth is, he was scared seeing her lying there. When he walked in, he saw her lying there, with bandage and bruises. He cried and then walked and sat down on a chair by her bed.

''Hey Vanessa. Or.. I'd like to say Baby V. I hope you hearing me out. I'm sorry. I knew I loved you all the time, but I thought I were no good for you and then I liked Chelsea. I think I only liked her for her looks. Or that I was drunk first time I met her. Probably why. But I never loved her. And when she said those things, I never really believed them, I just.. I don't really know. I was a stupid asshole. That's all true. But I love you, Vanessa. You have my heart in your hands. I'll never leave your side again. I can't stop thinking about you. Everyday my thought was on you, it never was different, no matter what I did. I have no reason of living if you aren't here. You are my all, Vanessa. Even do I may be too heavy, I know you'll catch me whenever I fall. And I will do the same for you Iw ish, I didn't catch you did this time.. But I will the next time! But you have to wake up because I can't live without you. Never. Don't leave me. I know it's a lot to ask for, after everything I've done too you. I know I'm the reason for this. This is the biggest mistake I have EVER done. OR, actually, no human has ever done. No one can make bigger mistake then what I did to you, Ness. PLEASE, don't leave me. I love you with all my heart, I would die for you. Count all the sand on earth, and all the tonswater in the whole world, and all the billions of stars. It isnot enough for how much I love you.'' Zac had his head on Vanessa's bed and his hand was stroking her cheek. Three weeks went by. The gang or Vanessa's family never left the hospital. They lived on the hospital food, and slept In Vanessa's room. In the chairs or in the couch, or maybe even on the floor. Vanessa's room was filled with flowers, cards from family and friends and especially fans. There were photos everywhere. But Vanessa didn't change at all. She was still deep in coma. A month and two weeks had passed by. Vanessa only had two weeks left to wake up, or else they pulled the plug out. Everyone started to get more and more nervous.

One day, the sun was shining. No change at all. Zac was sitting on a chair besides Vanessa's bed and holding her hand. Her bruises started to heal; you could barely see them anymore. There was only one big bruise left on the right side of her forehead, it was all red and not that nice. Not because bruises are nice anytime. Ashley and Lucas were asleep on the c ouch Monique and Corbin had another, smaller couch. Vanessa's family had gotten an own room. They insisted that Vanessa's friends would be in her room. Now they were all fully awake, watching Vanessa.

''Vanessa always wanted pink and white roses at her wedding.'' Monique said.

''You think she want that on her funeral too?'' Ashley asked. They all looked at her.

''We are not planning her funeral cause there wont be any need to!'' Corbin said a bit angry.

''I miss her laugh.'' Lucas said. They all nodded.

'' Her giggle made like everything that was bad go away.'' Ashley said and smiled.

''She was so funny. Remember that time that Corbin fell in that Cafe? And he fell in a wedding cake. And Vanessa quickly got him away and put her face in the cake and excusing herself. She said she was so hungry, they made her pay soooo much and she just walked out and said; I feel sorry for those who is going to eat that cake, it tastes like you smell.'' They all laughed now.

''But she never says mean things even if people are mean to her. She just said that because that girl insulted Ashley and Lucas. First she thought Ashley were transvestite. But it was so fun when it turned out that Ashley just had won over her in the role for Sharpay and her boyfriend didn't get the part as Ryan.'' Now it was hard to stop laughing. They talked about a lot of crazy memories about Vanessa and how good person she was. And her big heart.

''She is truly one in a million. I'll never love someone like I love her.'' Zac said and let out a sigh. They all sat their a few minutes.

''You should eat.'' A voice said. They turned around and saw Greg, Vanessa's dad standing in the doorway.

''We'll watch her. Go eat. Especially you Zac. You haven't moved, you've just eaten here. Go. Now Or I will carry you to the restaurant.. They protested a little, mostly Zac but then went down to eat. But they didn't get peace long before Stella came running, smiling.

''SHE'S AWAKE!'' She screamed. The whole restaurant turned around. The whole cast ran to Vanessa's room to see a tired Vanessa hugging her mum and dad as her mum cried really much.

''Oh my god..'' Ashley said crying on Lucas shoulder. Monique did the same but at Corbin's shoulder. Zac just stood there smiling. After a few minutes, her family broke the hug and smiled at the others. Monique and Ashley let out a really LOUD sob and then they ran to Vanessa and hugged her and said I'm sorry all the time, especially Ashley.

''G-G-GUYS.. C-C-CANT B-B-REATHE.'' Vanessa hesitated.

''OH!'' Ashley said and they let go. Vanessa smiled warmly at both of them. Then Corbin and Lucas did the same, but they were very careful when they hugged her so they could say even more sorry's. Then it was Zac's turn. First he just stood staring at her with a HUGE smile on his face. Corbin hit him in the head. They all walked out and let Zac and Vanessa be alone. He sat down by Vanessa.

''I'm sorry.'' He said and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him.

''Did you sing breaking free, you are the music in me and Start of something new?'' She asked. He looked at her confused.

''Y-y-eah how did you know that?'' He asked confused.

''I heard it.'' She said smiling.

He smiled back at her.

''I'm sorry.'' He whispered, looking down as he cried silent.

''Hey, look at me.'' Vanessa said. He looked up with miserable eyes.

''I love you.'' She said and blushed.

''That's good. Cause I love you too.'' He said and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Both of them smiled.

''B-b-but what about Chelsea?'' Vanessa asked nervous.

''Oh, that bitch is out of the picture.'' Zac said. Vanessa smiled.

''Second chances are the best.'' She thought for herself.

**Aww! Happy ending! But there is one chapter left. Like a epilogue or what the heck the name is! ****Oh, and I know it's a bit weird, just to forgive Zac liek that. But.. well. Fanfiction isn't it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything except Chelsea, the bitch.**** Well. SHE'S GONE! YAAAAAY. And I did by the way make this whole story up.**

**7 years later**

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

When I think back about it, I really don't know what to feel. All I know is that I am so grateful for being given a second chance. Life could not be better. Zac is a huge movie star and I'm a big singer. But we aren't ravelling too much. We are married since 3 years back. Today actually. I'm soon going to the party! But anyway, after the whole hospital thing the media went crazy. No one except the ones I knew really well knew the whole story. And that means Zac, Ashley, Monique, Lucas & Corbin. And my family of course. And Chelsea. But she was gone. We haven't seen her since that unforgettable day. Well anyway. The media went wild, it took a while for everyone to get over it. We all did HSM 2 & 3 Zac did a few more and I released two new albums, the second one sold really good, 3rd on he billboard list. And the third one sold best and after Miley Cyrus, I was one of the youngest ever got my album on top the first days. Like I said, Zac and me got married after four years of being a couple. He actually proposed on a very cute way. We were at this public thing for one of Zac's movies. It had a huge screen; it was like thousands of people and a lot of cameras. Then a lot of pictures of me, him and both of us turned up on the screen and then a lot of videos. First when we were young, then when we grew, then High School Musical audition, then all these years we had spent together. We were the only ones on stage. It was LIVE TV! Then he went down on one knee, and as the girly girl I am I started crying when I saw the ring. It was a pink diamond, but with blue in it on some kind of magic way. He said this TOTALLY CUTE speech and I died a bit inside. Literally. I said yes and the public cheered. That was the best day of my life. For our honeymoon we first went to Island, weird. Not that much but it was so beautiful there, then we went to England and then to Hawaii and then Spain. We moved in together in this apartment on the top floor, with two floors. It was huge. OH. I have to get ready for the party. See you alter

**At the party**** for their 3 year anniversary**

Zac stared at Vanessa as she walked in. She had a light purple dress that was like balloon and was so beautiful **(A/n you know balloon dresses? I think they are called that. Lol.) **

''Hey beautiful.'' He said and kissed her. She giggled.

''Hey there handsome.'' She whispered back. All their closest friends were there.

''This toast if obviously for my best friends, Zac and Vanessa. We all knew they loved each other. And now, three years married? WOW, time goes by so fast. Well, they are just the cutest couple I ever seen, they ever make Corbin cry.'' Corbin gave her a glare. ''.. Well anyway. I wish you good luck in the rest of your lives and I hope too see little babies running around soon cause I want to be an aunt!'' Ashley said and laughed. Then Stella started talking.

''I can't believe this. I mean, the marriage was one thing, but three years married? Oh my god. And three years? Wow! But you are meant to be. And like Ashley, I can't wait for little babies to run around! They would be so hot, ya know. But, all luck to my sister and brother-in-law Mr and Mrs Efron.'' Stella sat down and giggled.

''I still excited to be called Mrs. Efron.'' Vanessa said and everyone laughed. They went out to the floor and danced to the music. Vanessa danced with her dad and her friends, mostly her, Ashley & Monique. Then Miley walked out on the stage.

''Hey guys. This is dedicated to my very best friend Vanessa and my other best friend Zac. Vanessa, this is from you too Zac.'' She said and smiled. Vanessa looked a bit surprised but Zac took her hand and went out to the dance floor. Everyone gathered around then as the music started playing and Miley started singing;

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize – cuz somehow I knew  
That there was - more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
but I figured it's too good to be true  
I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this giiirl (A/n It's supposed to be Zac singing to V so I changed it to girl.)  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
Can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you - you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky –  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyesThey say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
Can't believe it - you're one in a million  


_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky –  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
Can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

They all applauded and Zac and Vanessa was kissing and smiling at each other.

''This is not the end. Vanessa dedicated this song to Zac.'' Zac looked surprised and Vanessa smiled at Miley then At Zac.

_Gonna stay in bed today  
Cuz I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe you still wanna hang around me  
It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's alright_

As I am is how you take me   
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him

Not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than me myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got  
It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cuz it all falls into place

As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me

As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him

Face to face  
Eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time

As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him

Found the pieces miss_ing  
Take me as I am  
When I talk you listen  
Take me as I am  
Found the pieces missing  
Take me as I am_

Now they kissed passionately.

''I love you more then anything, Zac Efron.'' Vanessa said ad smiled.

''And I love you more then anything Vanessa Anne Efron.'' Vanessa got a huge grin on her face as every time they said Vanessa Anne Efron. Everywhere there was 'awwwwws' the party continued and in the end Vanessa got up on stage.

''Hey ya'll. Listen up. I got an announcement to do! And Zac does not know about this one so Zac you should be listening carefully and be close to the stage.'' He looked surprised and went to get as close as the stage you could be.

''Or maybe you should be here with me.'' Now he looked a bit shocked.

Every eye in the room were staring at them. Zac was a bit nervous.

''Everyone, honey..'' Vanessa stood there with the microphone in her hand and looked at Zac.

''I'm pregnant.'' She said and smiled. Zac gasped! Well, everyone gasped.

''THAT'S AWESOME!'' He yelled and lift Vanessa up and spun her around and kissed her a thousand times.

''YAAAAAY!'' You could hear Ashley scream.

''FINALLY!'' Corbin and Monique screamed. Stella was jumping up and down screamed

''YEEEES!'' Everyone was cheering and Vanessa and Zac were as happy as ever. It just couldn't get any better.

**Aww! Isn't it just the perfect? It was really fun making this story! ****Sequel or not? REVIEW LIKE CRAZY PEOPLE:D**


End file.
